


Sunshower

by Arylainne



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, KDramaAU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arylainne/pseuds/Arylainne
Summary: Jinyoung's life had always been a quiet one. Growing up in Daegu, removed from the far too busy Seoul and all its glamour, Jinyoung never really paid attention to the world of KPOP and its stars, he much rather spent all of his time with his nose buried in a good book, although that changed when the transfer students arrived at the start of senior year. Thanks to their arrival, his quiet life suddenly started to get more turbulent. The transfer students in question were siblings, Jaewon, a young rapper whose fast paced rise to fame came to a sudden stop after a huge dating scandal and his twin sister Jisoo, a doe eyed beauty whose outward calm belied the stormy depths hidden underneath.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had, I see how it's received before I decide to carry on with it. The story is pretty much planned out though. I'd really like to see a YG Stage production with Jisoo & other YG Stage actors and I liked her and Jinyoung in Inkigayo (plus JInyoung is acting too), so I came up with a story based on a drama they could star in together. They are probably all slightly OOC. Since both Jisoo and Jinyoung are lovers of the written word, I decided to let the story play out through mails/chats/diary entries instead of direct interaction, for the most part.

Character introduction

Park Jinyoung

Future valedictorian, Class rep, athletic and a friend to everyone, Jinyoung has always had the attention of the female (and male) student body, without even trying. Jinyoung is the only boy in his family and thus always tries to be kind to girls (since his sisters can be scary). His only passion are reading and writing, but since he is bad at rejecting people (especially girls), he has dated before, albeit never long, since the girls ended up breaking up with him due to his obvious disinterest in their relationship (even though he was always kind). Jisoo is the first girl who manages to capture his attention. Thus, he decides to befriend her to solve the mystery that is Jung Jisoo.

 

Jung Jisoo 

Jisoo managed to have the male student body's attention the minute she entered the classroom, which also brought her some animosity from the girls. When her brother introduced the two of them, he told everybody that Jisoo doesn't talk, but that he would translate whatever she had to say. Jisoo uses a tablet or sign language (which her brother translates in turn) to communicate her thoughts. She seems very attached to Jaewon and tends to follow him around. Although, she has trouble expressing her thoughts to everybody due her inability to speak, her kind smiles and funny faces are able to brighten everyone's day. But if one were to try and look behind her sunny and calm facade, one might find something hidden underneath.

 

Jung Jaewon

Rapper & Singer under YG, was sent to Daegu (along with his sister who refused to part with him) to reflect, after getting into a huge dating scandal with a much older actress while filming for a drama. He seems like an aloof but friendly young man and his handsome looks and witty remarks have gained him many female admirers. He is very protective of his sister and translates her sign language for her, not only during class, but also if she doesn't have her tablet at hand or is too lazy to use it.


	2. The little Mermaid

**Monday, 26/8/2013, 9 pm (Jinyoung)**

  
Every time I write a new entry I feel somewhat lame and happy at the same time. Writing this diary is really cathartic to me, but if the others might find out that their class rep owns a diary they might laugh at me, although I couldn't care less if they did, as long as she doesn't share that sentiment.

Today felt out of the ordinary since the moment I woke up, the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue, but suddenly, while I was having breakfast with my three sisters, it started to rain cats and dogs. The day continued being peculiar, when our homeroom teacher announced that two transfer students were joining us, which is strange, considering that it's the second semester of senior year. The transfer students are out of the ordinary too. They're siblings, probably twins, since they both joined the same grade. The brother seems aloof and laid back, with an easy grin and a hidden smirk. He was drowning in a cloud of blushing girls, as soon as first period ended. Apparently he's some kind of big deal in Seoul and was sent here to reflect after getting into a dating scandal with a much older celebrity. When I gave them the tour, he didn't even ask one question, he only translated the ones his sister asked. 

His sister... her name is Jisoo and she looks like she stepped right out of a storybook. Considering that she can't speak, maybe she did, since her predicament remembers me of the little Mermaid (I hereby unashamedly admit to myself that I still love reading fairytales from time to time). Her hair is long, wavy and brown, but it emits a red glow where the rays of the sun meet it. Her large chocolate brown eyes remind me of a doe and her face is small and heart-shaped.  I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere, when I overheard the girls saying that she is a model, I realised that I must have seen her on a magazine cover once. Rationally, I know that such a thing as "love at first sight" doesn't exist, but I know now that "attraction at first sight" certainly does.

Jisoo seems like a really animated girl, even though she can't talk. She is always smiling and her eyes are full of expression. She had her brother ask me a multitude of questions about the school and the curriculum. Near the end of the tour, I showed he our little library and she was completely mesmerized. According to her, the two were homeschooled before, so she wasn't aware that most schools have their own library. It seemed like she looked forward to spending some time in the library, since I like to go there during my breaks as well, this might give me a chance to get to know her a little better, preferentially without her brother's supervision. I don't think he is a big fan of mine, considering he had to translate for Jisoo during our subsequent discussion on our favourite books and considering his lack of inpu,t I assume that it wasn't his favourite topic. We were so caught up in conversation that he had to remind us that the bell had already rung. I feel like Jisoo and I have a lot in common, even though there is a communication barrier between us. When I see her next, I will definitely ask for her number, since that may allow us to become closer.

 

  
**Monday, 26/8/13, 11.30 pm (Kakao talk)**

  
_11.30 pm Jaewon:_ Chichu, are you still up?

_11.32 pm Jisoo_ : Barely...

_11.32 pm Jaewon:_ Can you make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow? Aunt Dara is probably too busy to cook us something, since she has a meeting at 8 am and I really miss your pancakes.

  _11.33 pm Jisoo_ :Are you sure? I thought you'd be fed up by now, considering pancakes and fried rice are the only things I can cook well.

_11.33 pm Jaewon_ : Please Chichu? If you do, I'll buy you chicken skewers after school.

_11.34 pm Jisoo:_ Fine, I'll gratefully accept your bribe ^^

_11.36 pm Jaewon:_ So... how did you like the first day?

_11.37 pm Jisoo:_ It was fine. I was really nervous, but they were all really nice. The library was the best! I'm  definitely going to borrow some books tomorrow.

_11.39 pm Jaewon:_ You and your love of books -.- and here I thought meeting our class rep was the highlight of your day ;)

_11.41 pm Jisoo:_ Park Jinyoung? What about him? He's nice, I guess. It was fun to talk to him about books, after all I can't do it with you, since you won't be caught anywhere near a book, unless someone ties you to a chair an shoves it in your face ;p

  _11.42 pm Jawon:_ Well, why should I go through the trouble when I have you to read the books for me? Just tell me I'm still your favourite ;p

_11.42 pm Jisoo:_ Oh? Are you jealous?

_11.46 pm Jawon:_ Why would I be jealous? I think it's a happy thing that you are making more friends. You shouldn't just rely on me, what if I can't be there for you some day?

_11.50 pm Jisoo:_ Are you sure it's going to be me who can't be without you? Just remember who cleans up after you  & makes you pancakes and fried rice ;)

_11.54 pm Jaewon:_ You know that's not what I was talking about... you're doing it again Jisoo. I simply want you to make more friends. You could be popular. Instead you just follow me around.

_12 am Jisoo:_ It's pretty late already, we should go to sleep.

_12.03 am Jaewon:_ Jisoo...

_12.05 am Jisoo:_ Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite you :)

_12.07 am Jaewon_ : Yeah... sleep tight.

  
**Tuesday, 27/8/13, 12.15 am (Jisoo)**

  
Nyong- an Diary,

  
Today was a strange day. Well, I guess all my days are strange, but today was different, after all, it was my first day at a real school. I feel like Jae didn't want me to come to Daegu with him, he probably thinks that it's his punishment only, but I don't regret it. Anyways, I think it's my fault too, I should have looked after him better, maybe then he wouldn't have gotten wrapped up in this scandal. It's no use now... I knew there was something fishy about her when I visited them on set. Plus, she kept telling me not to cling to him. I don't even cling, I just feel like I'm supposed to look after him, after all, it's all I am good at, so I'd like to do it just a little longer.

Anyways... school... I met new people, they were all really nice, I used my tablet to talk to the girl next to me, her name is Jennie and we really hit it off. Maybe she'll be my first real friend, I mean I did get along well with Lisa and Chaeyoung back in Seoul, but we were never really close, we only modeled together for  couple of shoots.  It never felt like there was space for me in their friendship, admittedly, I always felt a little jealous seeing how close they were. I guess my modeling career is over now, since I decided to come to Daegu with Jae, but it's not like I especially liked it anyway. I'd rather sing, but I don't think I'll ever be able to sing again at this rate...

The library was pretty great though, I really liked it. I should probably check out the public library as well, I'm sure Park Jinyoung can give me the directions, since he loves books as well. It's nice to meet people who share your interests, maybe I should try and befriend him as well, it would probably relieve Jae's worries. I understand that Jaewon might think I'm too dependent on him, but it's not like I have a choice... and even if I did, I don't think I would want it any other way. After all, I don't know for how much longer I will be able to stay by his side.

 

  
**Tuesday. 26/8/13, 7 am (Jaewon)**

  
I was told this dream diary could help me with song writing, so I should give it a go... after all, working on music is all I can do while reflecting.

Today I dreamed about playing with Jisoo in the forest. We were little and it was snowing, so the trees around us were dressed in white. It was freezing, but Jisoo was only wearing a white summer dress and was dancing barefoot in the snow.

In my dream she could speak, her voice was clear and deep, like water. She even sang for me, it was an old lullaby, I think. Then we danced together, round and round and round, until I tripped and face-planted into the snow. Then I woke up. 

I do vaguely remember playing with her in that forest, near my grandparents house, but her wearing only a thin dress in winter must have been something I dreamed up. Her voice wasn't though, even though most of my early years is foggy, I clearly remember her voice. I wish I could hear it again one day. It's probably my fault that it's gone...


End file.
